Hawkeye
Hawkeye (real name Clinton "Clint" Barton)(performed by Jeremy Renner) is anAvenger and former Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. He is the team's expert marksman. Powers Hawkeye doesn’t possess any powers, but is an impressive archer and combatant. Speed: Hawkeye is shown to be able to run at an above average speed. Endurance: Hawkeye seems able to maintain his stamina during long combative situations. Agility: Hawkeye has proven to be at a high level of human agility, able to move, dodge, and react to dangers quickly. Strength: Hawkeye has above average strength. Acrobatics: Hawkeye is proficient in basic acrobatics. Marksmanship: Hawkeye is an impressive marksman, able to hit assorted targets with assorted projectiles with ease and accuracy. He’s always seen using a bow and with an assortment of trick arrows. Hand-to-hand Combat: When his bow breaks or he runs out of arrows, Hawkeye won’t shy away from hand-to-hand combat. Equipment. *'Bow:' Hawkeye uses it to shoot his trick arrows at foes and can also use it for melee combat. *'Trick Arrows:' Hawkeye has a set of special arrows that has unique tricks against targets. *'Monocular:' Hawkeye uses this special eyepiece to watch targets from a great distance. *'Sky Cycle:' Hawkeye has a Sky Cycle for transport and combat. List of Arrows *'Razor Tipped Arrow '- This arrow is a basic bladed arrow that can shatter through glass or cut through steel. *'Explosive Arrow - '''Hawkeye's trademark arrow, this one when the target is reached, it emits an explosive charge at an unknown scale. *'Sonic Disruption Arrow '- emits a sonic screech when in midair that can easily disrput a person's ears. *'Ensnarement Arrow - emits a unbreakable net that can hold almost anything in place. *'Gas Arrow - '''explodes a foggy gas that creates a smokescreen. *'Capture Arrow - 'releases a high density foam that hardens while also encompassing and incapacitating its target. *'Force Impact "Knockout" Arrow - 'encompasses a large amount of pressurized air to allow an impact "punching"-like event that can literally knock a person out. *'Flash Arrow - 'geneates a bright light when on impact to temporarily visually impare its target *'Electrical Charge Arrow '- Generates high amounts of electricity to elctrocute its target or overcharge any mechanical device. *'Zip-Line Arrow - 'When released, a long range cable line emitts in mid-air to create a zip-line. *'Grappling Hook Arrow - 'utilizes a cable extension to allow for a short distance travel by swinging from one place to another. *'Disintegration Acid Arrow '- Emits a chemical compound to disintegrate any inorganic object it reaches. *'Multi-Targeting "Jericho" Arrow '''- Named after Tony Stark's "Jericho" Missile, this arrow can explode in mid-air and emit multiple miniature spikes that can attack multiple objects at once (i.e. - missiles, armed soldiers, etc.) *"Anti-Iron Man" Arrow '- designed by Tony Stark himself, this arrow can take out Iron Man's armor at any time in case he turns to the dark side. How this arrow works when used is not currently known. Trivia: *Hawkeye first appears in ''Jaden meets Thor. *Hawkeye will appear again in Jaden joins The Avengers. *Hawkeye will meet Jeffrey in Jeffrey & Friends meet Thor. *Hawkeye will return again in Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Avengers. *Hawkeye will return in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Avengers: Age of Ultron. *Jeffrey, Jaden and Hiccup will meet Hawkeye again in Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Captain America: Civil War. Gallery Hawkeyestand.png Hawkeye.png|From "Avengers Assemble" Hawkeye_3.jpg|From "Iron-Man: Armored Adventures" marvel-super-hero-squad-hawkeye-shooting.jpg|From "The Super Hero Squad Show" Hqdefault.jpg|From "Avengers: United They Stand" landscape_xlarge.jpg|As Bullseye FQtfVoH.jpg|In "Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers" Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Superheroes Category:Avengers Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Fathers Category:Live-Action Characters Category:The Eds' Adventures members Category:Marvel Characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Archers Category:Shooters Category:Adults Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Xion's Ohana Adventures allies Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Aaron's Adventures Allies Category:Arik's Allies Category:Husbands Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:Team Cap Category:Temporary members of Craig's Team Category:Ralphie and his Misfits Category:Closest Allies of the MPC Category:Pilots Category:Closest Allies of the Justice Guardians Category:Closest Allies of the Rainbooms Category:Twilight's Adventures Honorary members Category:Sunset's allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures allies Category:Multilingual characters Category:Pure Good Category:Bartisya Or Marky honary members